Only A Dream
by StarlandMarie
Summary: A young shaman has a dream. What will come of it?
1. Chapter 1

Ocean waves licked the sandy Durator shore. Billowing clouds stretched across the sky. An almost perfect day Kai had decided.

He wished for someone to share all this beauty with. Wishes were something his parents scoffed at. Hard work and training was what got you things, not wishful thinking while lounging by the beach. Then it occurred to him. Why was he lounging on the beach? Shouldn't he be training with his father or helping his mother gather food? Surely he must be dreaming, all of this was too good to be true.

Suddenly he saw someone. He stared at the approaching person. It wasn't just a person, it was a woman, a beautiful woman with long brown hair. She was dressed in a purple robe. A small matching hat covered her head, concealing her eyes. She stopped next to him and sat down by his side.

Turning to her, he gaped, not sure what to say. Finally she faced him and smiled. Her perfect smile entranced him and he smiled back in return. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked.

Kai was speechless. What could he say to this beautiful stranger?

"Don't be afraid, we don't need to speak. Let us enjoy this beauty while we can."

Kai nodded and laid back against the sand. The woman followed suit and inched closer to him. Close enough that their shoulders were touching. Courage evaded Kai's thoughts and he reached for her hand. She accepted the offer and wrapped her long fingers around his.

They laid there for hours it seemed. Time was passing fast, or to Kai it was. The sun began to set and Kai had the sensation that whatever was happening was going to end soon.

He turned to her and was shocked at how close her face was to his. Lost in each others eyes, their lips met.

"Kai, wake up!" A loud deep voice called. He felt a hand shaking him. Sitting up, he looked wide eyed at his mother perched on the side of his bed.

"Mother?" He questioned.

"Of course Kai. Who else would it be? It is time to get up. Your father will be returning soon to take you out for training." His mother gave him an odd look, but didn't question his confusion further.

"Mother?" Kai asked.

"Yes?" She asked, stopping at the door way.

"There was a beautiful girl on the beach." He answered.

"Beach you say?" His mother asked.

"Yes, she spoke to me and we laid on the beach and watched the sunset."

"Dreaming again son?" She asked, her annoyance becoming obvious.

"Yes mother. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were like copper. I think I will meet her someday." Kai continued.

"Kai, don't let some silly dream distract you from your duties." His mother scolded.

"Of course not mother." Kai replied.

"Someday you will find the perfect orc and settle down, until then you must focus and finish your training. Now hurry up and get dressed."

"Yes mother." He whispered as she left the room. The dream was amazing, but confusing. The beautiful woman in his dream was a human.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hot. The stale air in Kai's tent reeked of blood and dust. He sat down on his bedroll and stretched his legs. The raid on the small caravan had been an easy success. His men had outnumbered the foolish night elves by far. Now they were in cages ready to be transported to Orgrimmar for execution.

"Sir," a voice outside spoke.

"Come in Terrell." Kai answered the troll.

"One of the prisoners be wishin' to see ya." Terrell raked his hand through his tall blue mohawk.

"What for?" Kai stood, a confused looking crossing his face.

"Not sure, just said she wishes to see ya."

"She aye? Send her in then." Kai answered.

Terrell stepped out and held the tent flap open. The girl entered, her head down. She looked up at Kai, her eyes fearful.

"Yes?" Kai asked stepping closer to her.

"Let them go." She whispered, her copper eyes meeting his brown eyes.

Kai laughed, a deep sinister laugh from deep inside his massive chest.

"Please take me, but let the others go. They have children, families waiting back home for them." She was begging now.

"What would I want you for, human?" Kai put a wide green digit under her chin forcing her to look in his eyes.

"I have many uses," she growled. A glare crossed her pale face.

"I'm sure you do human, but again, what uses might you have that would interest me."

She continued to glare daggers at him. "What do I have to do to convince you to release my friends?"

Kai removed his finger from her chin and ran it down her cheek. She stepped back, shuddering. "There is one thing you do could do for me."

"What?" she stammered.

Kai grinned evilly, his laughter filled the small space. "I see nothing funny about what you are suggesting," she hissed.

"Terrell," he summoned the guard. The troll peeked his head in the tent. "Take her back to the others."

Terrell entered the tent and gripped her wrist. "Do you have a name?" Kai asked.

"Haven," she whispered.

"Well then, Haven, I will consider your offer." Kai smirked amused at the young girl's distress.

Terrell led her outside. Kai's laughter echoed in Haven's ears. "Damned orc," she thought.


End file.
